Transformers Ultimate
Transformers Ultimate or also known as " the ultimate transformers " aren't technically official but were derived from transformers facts and canon. Basically, the finder was wathing the transformers cybertron series and was reading the cybertron comics, and he found various facts like the following: the transformers was able to survive in the core of a sun for 10 years the transformer can survive a supernova ( solar system buster ) without a scratch on his armor So the finder labeled these transformers with these facts as " transformers ultimate " to avoid confusion. The following is a list of their abilities / powers: 1. 16 galaxy busters are required to penetrate their 7in. armor, but the hole will only be an atom wide. The evidence is in the following: since 3 solar system busters are required to destroy 1 atom of their armor,the finder calculated that by the amount of atoms in thier armor (based on the density of steel) to get the fact stated above. 2. since transformers ultimate armor behaves in a way to where it spreads the damage through out the entire armor ( as seen throughout the whole series ), in order to destroy them, you have to destroy all of their armor. So the finder calaculated the fact that it takes 3 solar system busters to destroy 1 atom by the amount of atoms in thier armor ( based on the density of steel) to come out with the following fact. It takes 168 quintillion universe busters (rounded down) to destroy all atoms in the transformers armor based on 200 billion solar systems per galaxy, and 400 billion galaxies per universe. 3. an ultimate transformer can move at least 20 million times the speed of light based on the fact that he can move 5000 light years in about 1 hour ( do the math ). 4 they are unaffected by time / space alterations as seen in the following: they easily survived an encounter with them from the past through time travel ( which would result in a paradox ) with ABSOLUTELY no side affects. They travel through time rifts with ease, and with no affects. 5. they can jum dimensions ( as seen in how the jump dimensions ) 6. they can survive millions/billions of degrees farenheit since they survived in the core of a sun for 10 years. 7. Since the ultimate transformers can kill each other, because of fact #2, they can generate at least 168 quintillion universe busters. 8. These transformers spark's power aura( which are naturally on the inside but can be chanelled to the outside ) are capable of blocking and destroying most if not all of energy or matter it comes into contact with except energon and Transformers' bodies. So basically, all foreign threats whether matter based or energy based will be destroyed it it comes into range of the power aura. Evidence is in the following. The power aura was seen destroying all matter ( ie. asteroids, metal, rocks etc. )it came into contact with. It was seen destroying / deflecting all energy it came into contact with ( ie. energy beams, lightning, other power auras etc. ) 9. The Transformers Ultimate can't be killed since their defense ( power aura ) is tapped into an infinite power source. 10. They are capable of time travelling. I know the whole thing sounds like fan made, but I can't properly explain it in typing. It's alot easier to say the facts in person, and it becomes easier to understand in person. Disclaimer: I noticed that on the internet some people were questioning my facts. I just want to say that I double checked all my calculations, and you have my word that all my facts are based on actual facts. I can't type out my calculations, since all of the calculations were incredibly long and the whole thing took me over an hour. I originaly put this on the Transformers wikia, but they only accept material that is up front in thier face. They do not accept material that you get from calculating facts ( which is what this is ). Category:Fan Fiction